bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:XXCrimsonBLXx/Into the Realm of Bees
2/3/2020 As usual, I logged on to Roblox to get my daily dose of Bee Swarm Simulator. That's when the mystery happened. I was thirty minutes into the game, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I swirled around, only to find myself staring at my bedroom door. "Musta imagined it." Upon returning to the screen, once again I felt a tap. Once again, I turned around. A sudden pain stabbed me in the head. "It turns out you will be an excellent test subject after all," said a voice in my head. That's when I blacked out. 2/3/2020-Later Honey. When I came to, I smelled honey. I blinked, sneezed, and managed to lift myself up to my feet. "Strange seeing you here!" I turned around. It was a soft voice. Above, I spotted a bear. "Wait a second..." And that's when it hit me. That wasn't just any bear, it was Mother Bear! I passed out once again. 2/3/2020-Even Later "Is he dead?" said a deep voice. I managed to open my eyes. Surrounding me were bears, whom I all recognized from Bee Swarm Simulator, bears such as Black Bear, Panda Bear, and Mother Bear. I lifted myself up. "Oh, goodness. He's awake." It was the same voice from before, before from when I fainted. Mother Bear. I was really confused. "Umm.... what's going on?" "Man, finally, he talks!" replied Panda Bear. I slapped myself to ensure I wasn't dreaming. This was reality. I had somehow unexplicably doused myself into the game. This was going to go great. 2/3/2020-Also Even Later. After a check-up from Science Bear to make sure I wasn't ill, Black Bear told me to go collect some pollen. A lot of pollen. Yes, I did ask him why I was trapped in the game. He wouldn't tell me. He claimed he didn't know. The good part was that I still had my Porcelain Dipper from countless hours of grinding, along with my Porcelain Port-O-Hive. Oh, and an arsenal of 33 bees, all ready to go. But yet I was lonely. Yeah, other users joined, but they didn't have to feel being trapped in the game, playing without stress. Playing without missing friends and family. They sure were lucky. Oh, and Mr. Diary, I somehow still have you in the game. Yeah, you're marked as "Diary" in my item hotbar. One thing I forgot to mention was that I can't focus writing for too long, so I'll write between huge spans of time. 4/15/2020 Umm.... wow. I've already been trapped here for about 2 months. It's frustrating, y'know? Of course I'm in a game so I won't starve to death or anything, but still. This is maddening. 4/22/2020 Something happened today. I... well I was defeating Tunnel Bear when I accidentally died. Now, this was my first time dying. And.... well, I woke up. I'm back in the real world. Yeah, because it was all a stupid DREAM! Yup, I woke up in bed at about 8 A.M., and realized it was all a dream. I then walked up to my desk and booted up Roblox to play Bee Swarm Simulator. Mysteriously, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Then I had a very bad stabbing pain in my head. "It turns out you will be an excellent test subject after all," I heard in my head. That's when I blacked out. Category:Blog posts Category:2020SE